Cry On Happiness
by Twinted Twining Tails
Summary: AU. Rasa sakit saat dikhianati memang sangat perih. Tapi berusahalah menjadi seorang yang setia dan tetap percaya, tidak ada yang mustahil dalam dunia ini. Bahkan tangisan untuk kebahagiaan sekalipun


**A/U: Hai minna san, mungkin untuk para pecinta Junjou disini baru pertama kali melihatku, aku adalah author baru dalam fandom ini. Salam kenal semuanya, lalu aku mendapatkan **_**sekuel**_** dari Misha-san untuk membuat fanfic di fandom ini, semoga semuanya suka ya ^_^**

**Title: ****Cry On Happiness**

**Pair: ****Akihiko x Misaki**

**Disclaimer: ****Nakamura-sensei (I'm not own Junjou, but this story is mine)**

**WARNING(s): ****Shoi-Ai, Typo, Yaoi, gajeness, bejat, dll**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cry On Happiness**

**.**

**.**

**By Noir**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pemandangan sore yang sangat indah, sinar mentari yang ingin tertidur begitu lembut dan menghanyutkan, beberapa lembar awan yang tersinari senja sore pun membingkai pemandangan indah itu. Beberapa burung gagak berterbangan bermaksud untuk mencari kawan-kawannya dan pulang kembali kesarangnya. Di suasana _nostalgia_ itu, disuatu kota yang cukup ramai dimana para masyarakatnya masih sibuk beraktifitas walaupun hari sebentar lagi gelap. Dan disinilah kisah ini berawal, dimana sosok yang begitu rapuh yang juga menjadi bagian dari penghuni kota itu.

Misaki Takahashi.  
>Pemuda berwajah sangat manis, memiliki rambut coklat madu yang begitu lembut, mata hijau <em>emerald<em>nya juga sangat indah, mengenakan jaket tebal bewarna hitam dikarenakan cuara yang dingin disertai turunnya salju. Ia terus berjalan di pinggir jalan seperti lainnya, berjalan dengan tatapan kosong, hening sesaat di hatinya.

Ia terus berjalan mengitari kota, menelusuri jalan untuk pulang. Kemana dia akan pulang? Tentu saja ke _apartement_ sang kekasih, tempat dimana mereka tinggal bersama sejak 3 tahun yang lalu. Seharusnya seseorang akan bahagia kalau bertemu dengan kekasih, tapi terlihat jelas raut wajah Misaki sangat sedih. Ada apa?

Akihiko Usami.  
>Kekasih daripada Misaki yang umurnya tergolong jauh dari Misaki, dan ia seorang laki-laki. Pria dengan pria berpacaran? Apakah itu aneh? Omong kosong, dalam dunia yang sudah mau mendekati hari kiamat ini, yang namanya <em>homoseksual<em> sudah biasa, atau bahkan menjadi hal yang wajar dan banyak di _favorite_kan banyak orang. Akihiko, seorang novelis ternama yang namanya sudah menginjak tingkat _international_, sosoknya sangat terkenal diberbagai media massa, begitu mengaggumkan dan berkilauan.

Diawali sejak kakak Misaki, yang menjadi cinta pertamanya Akihiko, datang untuk menitipkan Misaki yang hendak kuliah di Tokyo untuk mewujudkan cita-citanya. Akihiko pun menyetujuinya, sampai Ia patah hati karena sang pujaan hati memiliki tunangan dan siap untuk menikah. Lalu bagaimana perasaan yang sudah tercipta diantara kedua _insan_ tersebut? Bagaimana dengan janji palsu yang sudah terbendung selama ini? Semuanya sia-sia saja, seakan bertopeng, semua itu ditanggapi dengan senyum saja. Senyum dalam kesedihan.

Lalu kemana hati Akihiko berlabuh? Ya, pada Misaki. Berbedah dengan kakaknya yang selalu tersenyum walau tahu hati Akihiko begitu perih ditinggalkannya, Misaki sangat baik dan pengertian walaupun sering kasar menanggapi Akihiko. Diawali berbagai rekah kejadian yang sulit terekam dalam kepala, akhirnya Misaki tidak tegah meninggalkan _usagi-san_nya. Mereka pun saling jatuh cinta bahkan sering melakukan _ritual _setiap malam, yaitu bercinta.

Walaupun terkadang Misaki harus merasakan sakit dalam kenikmatan itu, tetap saja ia rela melakukannya demi orang yang paling dicintainya itu. Ia rela tubuhnya dinikmati oleh sang _seme_, Ia rela memberikan hatinya pada sang pujaan hati, Ia rela melakukan semuanya. Asalkan Akihiko tidak pergi dari sisinya.

Sebenarnya selama ini Misaki merasa takut. Rasa kecil dalam ujung hatinya yang dengan pandainya disembunyikan Misaki dari Akihiko. Takut? Kenapa harus takut? Akihiko selalu bersamanya, setiap Akihiko pulang kerja selalu menghadiahinya ciuman mesra, pelukan penuh cinta, belaian dengan hasrat tersembunyi, sampai akhirnya _beradu_ di atas ranjang. Semua yang terbaik diberikan Akihiko, lalu apa yang harus ditakutkannya?

Sesekali terpikirkannya kalau Akihiko tidak ada di sisinya, tidak ada di sampingnya memberikan semangat, tidak ada di sampingnya memberikan senyuman tulus. Membayangkannya saja membuat Misaki ketakutan, sosoknya terlalu rapuh disaat bersama Akihiko, apalagi disaat Akihiko tidak ada disampingnya? Saking rapuhnya, bahkan rasanya ingin pecah dan hancur berkeping-keping lalu tertiup angin dingin yang menerpa.

Dan yang benar saja, itu menjadi alasan kuat untuk menjelaskan raut wajah Misaki sekarang. Langkahnya terhenti begitu rambu lalu lintas menunjukan bahwa penyebrang jalan dianjurkan untuk menunggu karena kendaraan-kendaraan sudah melaju kencang sebelum rambu lalu lintas berubah lagi. Misaki pun tertunduk sesaat. Berusaha melupakan rasa _trauma_ yang sedang melandanya saat ini, kantong belanjaan dipeluknya semakin erat, ya dia baru saja pergi belanja dan sekarang diperintahkan untuk pulang oleh Akihiko lewat _sms._

_TRING_  
>Lampu lalu lintas kembali berganti, bersama dengan penyebrang jalan lainnya, Misaki pun memulai kembali langkah kakinya, berjalan dengan sedikit gemetaran. Tapi ia berusaha untuk tetap tegar, <em>zebracross<em> berhasil dilaluinya tanpa halangan apapun. _Next_ dia melanjutkan kembali perjalanannya. Meski susah untuk dilupa, akhirnya mau tidak mau Ia mengingat kejadian itu.

Tepat tiga bulan yang lalu, dimana Misaki sedang asyik-asyiknya mengutak-atik acara TV dirumahnya menunggu kepulangan Akihiko dari _meeting_nya. Hari waktu itu sudah malam, tepat jam delapan malam di pertengahan musim gugur. Misaki masih bingung apa yang mau ditontonnya, lalu ia mengutak-atik _channel_ TV sampai menemukan acara yang cocok untuknya, tapi _na'as_ …

_-"Plis, jangan tinggalin aku, la"-_

_-"Apa sih, susahnya ngomong, sms gak pernah, nelpon gak pernah!"-_

_-Grrrrtt..!-_

_-"AKU NGAK PUNYA PULSA!"-_

_-gedubrak slow motion-_

Misaki pun ikutan _gedubrak _ngelihatin iklan pulsa yang sedang laku dikalangan masyarakat itu, lalu Ia kembali mengganti ke _channel_ berikutnya, berharap mendapatkan tontonan yang lebih waras. Sempat ia membayangkan cowok yang tidak punya pulsa itu _usagi-san_ dan cewek itu adalah dia. Ironis sekali…

_-"Kalau kamu show, aku go!"-_

_-"Psst, musik!"-_

_-Jreng jreng!-_

_-"Oi, apaan sih!"-_

_-"Sudah saatnya nih"-_

_-"Oh,iya ya"-_

_-"Biarkan aku banjir dahsyat~"-_

_-"Pesona cinta juga pasti bisa banjir dahsyat!"-_

Misaki langsung _sweatdrop _melihat iklan rokok yang meniru-niru grup _band ST12_ itu, bahkan iklan ini jauh lebih parah dari tadinya. Rasanya Misaki mau membanting _remote_ TV sekarang juga.

"Ugh…Usagi-_san_ cepatlah pulang, aku menunggu lama sekali…" desah Misaki lalu mematikan TV itu. Ia menghempaskan tubuhnya di dekat sofa tempat dimana Suzuki-_san_ selalu duduk manis menanti kepulangan tuannya. Misaki menarik selimut kecil untuk membungkus tubuhnya yang sedikit kedingingan, kepalanya berpangku pada tubuh Suzuki-_san _yang empuk. Lama kelamaan matanya tertutup kemudian ia terlelap dalam mimpi.

_Krieeeet…_  
>MIsaki sedikit tersadar dari tidurnya, tadinya ia ingin menggerakan tubuhnya untuk bangkit dan menyambut kepulangan sang kekasih. Tapi dirinya terperanjat karena Akihiko tidak datang sendiri, tapi bersama seseorang yang tidak dikenal Misaki, dari suaranya, dari lagaknya, Misaki merasa asing dengan orang itu.<p>

Ingin menengok atau setidaknya menyapa, tapi _inner_ Misaki berkata _jangan!_  
>Lalu akhirnya Misaki memutuskan untuk berpura-pura tidur walaupun rasa kantuknya sudah hilang, Dirinya dilanda rasa penasaran sekaligus rasa cemburu, belum lagi suara yang terlihat seperti suara laki-laki itu berbicara dengan sangat akrab dengan Akihiko.<p>

"Akihiko, siapa yang sedang tidur itu?" tanya sosok itu pada sang _usagi_. Misaki sedikit terperanjat, tapi berusaha tetap tenang agar _akting_nya tidak ketahuan. Akihiko mendengus pelan.

"Oh, dia. Hanya kenalanku" jawab Akihiko dengan santainya. Dua kata yang begitu menusuk bagi Misaki. Akihiko berkata bahwa Misaki '_hanya kenalan'_? Bagaimana Ia bisa berkata seperti itu dengan enteng_nya_, memangnya siapa orang itu?

"Begitu, ya. Padahal dia cukup manis, apa hubunganmu dengannya,Aki-_san_?" tanya lagi orang itu. Ukh, Misaki semakin jengkel, bahkan orang itu memanggil sang kekasih dengan embel-embel '_san_' layaknya orang dekat. Rasa penasaran disertai rasa cemburu yang berkecamuk pun membuat hati Misaki menjadi tidak tenang.

"Dia itu orang yang begitu merepotkan, aku hanya memanfaatkan tubuhnya" rasanya hati ini ditusuk-tusuk ribuan pecahan beling yang begitu runcing dan menyakitkan. _Hanya dimanfaatkan!_ Lalu untuk apa Misaki rela tidak meninggalkannya saat itu! Semua janji palsu itu akhirnya terbongkar, semuanya hanya kamuflase belaka. Misaki memang manusia rapuh, dikatakan _merepotkan _seorang Akihiko. Menyakitkan, sangat menyakitkan …

"Begitu, ya. Hahaha, bodoh sekali anak itu, Aki-_san_ –" perkataannya terhenti oleh Akihiko. Misaki tidak tahu bagaimana cara Akihiko menghentikan bicara pria tersebut, yang ada rasa sakit hati yang begitu melanda, rasanya Ia ingin bangkit dan memukul-mukul pria berkelainan _homoseksual_ satu ini, tapi tidak bisa. Rasa cinta yang tinggi membuatnya mati rasa untuk itu. Ingin sekali Ia menangis, tapi dirinya terlalu bodoh untuk menangis.

Kini satu hal yang diketahui Misaki, dirinya_ nol_ bagi Akihiko yang sebenarnya.

.

.

.

Langkah Misaki tetap teratur, dilewatinya _supermarket_ dimana Akihiko sering mengajaknya untuk beli minuman segar disaat musim panas. Kenangan yang indah, juga kenangan yang menyakitkan. Kini Akihiko tidak akan mengajaknya lagi kesana, yang benar saja, sejak kejadian itu, jangankan untuk tidur, melakukan _charge_ pun tidak pernah. Akihiko lebih sering pulang malam dan pagi-paginya sudah berangkat bekerja, apa ini wujud kesengajaan? Agar tidak menemui Misaki yang begitu _merepotkan _baginya?

Sekarang Misaki hanya menjadi sampah, walaupun Ia masih bertahan tinggal di rumah Akihiko, tapi apa daya? Kecanggungan yang begitu berkecamuk sangat menyakitkan hati, mengiris-iris sesuatu berharga yang telah dijaga begitu lama, kini harus terkoyak-koyak dengan tidak terhormatnya.

Tak terasa awan mendung menerpa tempat dimana Misaki berjalan untuk pulang, melengkapi saja suasana kesedihan yang tengah melanda hati Misaki saat ini. Satu tetes, dua tetes, hujan pun mulai turun. Bukannya berteduh, Misaki tetap berjalan dan berjalan.

Berjalan pulang menuju tempat sang kekasih yang amat dicintainya, sekalipun rasa kasih sayang yang diberikan Akihiko selama ini hanyalah kamuflase belaka, dan yang lebih parahnya lagi dengan mudahnya Misaki mempercayai semua itu, memberikan semuanya pada Akihiko. Menyakitkan, menyedihkan, hati Misaki merasakan rasa perih yang sangat hebat.

Meskipun dengan sekuat tenaga, Ia berusaha lepas dari kenangan buruk itu, membuang jauh-jauh pikiran buruk tentang kekasihnya, tetap saja tidak bisa, bahkan tidak ada yang menyadari bahkan dirinya tengah menangis bersamaan dengan derasnya hujan yang menerpa, tidak akan ada yang melihat _panorama_ menyedihkan satu ini.

Tak terasa Misaki akhirnya sampai di depan _apartement _tempat Akihiko bernaung, dengan tubuh basah kuyub itu, Ia pun melangkah masuk ke dalam _lift,_ kepalanya terus tertunduk lemas, rasa dingin yang menyerang tubuhnya tidak dihiraukannya. Tatapan kosongnya menerawang begitu jauh, tak lama kemudian pintu _lift_ terbuka petanda bahwa lantai yang ingin dinaikinya sudah sampai.

Tinggal beberapa langkah lagi, Ia sampai pada pintu _apartement _Akihiko. Berat hati rasanya untuk masuk kesana. Malu. Ya, malu. Rasa malu yang terus terngiang dalam hatinya. Malu karena dirinya masih sempat-sempatnya tinggal disini, padahal sudah jelas Akihiko tidak membutuhkannya disana. Keberadaannya hanya menjadi _boneka_ yang bisa dipakai Akihiko sesuka hatinya, dan dibuang saat-saat Akihiko tidak membutuhkannya lagi.

_Krieeeet …_

Dengan berat hati, dikerahkan seluruh kekuatan yang tersisa untuk membukakan pintu yang seharusnya sudah menendang dan memaki-maki Misaki sekarang. Ia tahu tidak akan ada yang menyambut kepulangannya untuk kesekian kalinya pada apartement indah itu. Tapi kali ini berbedah …

"Tadaima …"

_GREB_  
>Seseorang mendekap tubuh basah Misaki dengan hangatnya. Misaki sedikit terkejut sampai-sampai belanjaan Misaki jatuh dari pelukannya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan… Akihiko Usami.<p>

"Usagi-_san_..?" tanya Misaki dengan nada suara yang parau, tidak menjawab, Akihiko memeluknya semakin erat layaknya Akihiko yang dulu sering _menerkam_nya setiap ada celah. Misaki diam, membiarkan sang _Usagi-san_ memeluknya entah apa artinya. Dibalik itu, Akihiko tersenyum kecil.

"Misaki, selamat hari Natal" bisik Akihiko dengan lembutnya, tangan _pervet_nya mulai meraba-raba tubuh Misaki seperti biasanya, tapi lain soal karena Misaki tidak melawan seperti umumnya. Dia hanya diam, walau cukup terperana dengan ucapan _selamat Natal_ dari Akihiko, Ia tidak melawan atau mengatai pria _pervet_ satu ini. Akihiko mendengus heran.

"Misaki, ada apa denganmu?" Akihiko melepas pelukannya, kemudian Ia menatap wajah Misaki yang tertunduk rapat. Tingkahnya yang tidak wajar ini membuat Akihiko tidak tenang, Ia pun menarik helaian rambut Misaki dengan pelan agar anak ini mau menarik kepalanya, menunjukan wajahnya sekarang.

"Hiks…" Walau selama ini Akihiko lumayan sering melihat anak ini menangis, tapi tangisannya kali berbedah. Tangisan penuh rasa sakit hati dan yang suaranya begitu menyayat hati. Akihiko terkejut begitu menyadari tubuh anak ini yang berantakan, tubuhnya yang basah kuyub, air mata yang sudah mengalir dari pelupuk matanya, dan wajahnya yang terlihat sangat galau.

"Misaki, ada apa denganmu!" tanya Akihiko dengan khawatir, Ia pun kembali mendekap Misaki, dengan tangan satunya lagi Ia menutup pintu _apartement_ takut ada yang melihat. Misaki membantah perlakuan Akihiko, Ia pun berlari masuk ke dalam ruangan meninggalkan Akihiko dan barang belanjaan yang menganggur. Tentu dengan _refleks _Akihiko mengejarnya.

"Misaki! Tunggu, Misaki!" seru sang novelis ternama sembari mengejar sang kekasih tercinta, tentu saja dengan perbedaan umur, langkah Akihiko yang lebih cepat dapat menyusul dengan mudah anak tamatan _universitas _itu. _Greb!_ Dengan satu genggaman, Akihiko menangkap tangan kiri Misaki dan menindihnya cukup keras ke dinding.

"Akh! Sakit!" rintih Misaki kesakitan, sekarang Akihiko meraup bibir ranumnya, melumat dengan penuh nafsu. Muka Misaki memerah seketika, Ia berusaha menyesuaikan nafasnya dengan Akihiko yang telah men_dominasi_ mulutnya. Lidahnya terjulur dan mengajak lidah Misaki untuk bermain dan beraduh panas, dengan cepat Akihiko melumat seisi mulut Misaki dengan penuh nafsu, cairan saliva menetes dari rahang kedua insan tersebut.

"Ummph….Usagi-san….hen-hentikan..ummph.." desah Misaki ditengah-tengah ciuman panas itu. Bukannya berhenti, kini Akihiko meraba-raba kembali tubuh Misaki, anak berambut coklat ini terperanjat, Akihiko terus melakukannya sampai beberapa menit hinggah akhirnya ciuman itu terlepas karena keduanya sama-sama kehabisan nafas.

"Misaki, ada apa?" tanya Akihiko dengan nada _bariton_nya yang begitu berat. Sembari mencari oksigen, Misaki kembali tertunduk lemas. Berat hati rasanya untuk membuka mulut, sakit hati rasanya kalau masalah itu terus diungkit-ungkit.

"Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu…" dengus Misaki kesal, entah rasa apa yang sekarang menyerang hatinya. Marah, sedih, menyesal, sakit, semuanya bercampur menjadi satu. Akihiko menautkan alisnya bingung, entah karena suara Misaki yang terlalu kecil atau Ia tidak mengerti maksud Misaki.

"Apa maksudmu Misaki?" Akihiko malah balik bertanya. Ia membelai lembut pipi Misaki yang sedikit basah karena bekas air hujan tadi belum dibersihkan. Misaki menggertakan giginya kesal.

"USAGI-SAN BAKA! SETELAH SELAMA INI KAU MEMANFAATKANKU, KAU MASIH BERPURA-PURA BAIK SEKARANG, JANGAN BERTINDAK SEAKAN TIDAK TERJADI APA-APA, BRENGSEK! AKU MUAK MENJADI MAINAN YANG SEENAKNYA BISA DIPAKAI DAN DIBUANG KALAU TIDAK DIPERLUKAN LAGI, HUH!" bentak Misaki mengeluarkan semua _uneg-uneg_nya. Akihiko sedikit terperanjat mendengarnya, dahinya mengerinyit.

"Aku tidak mengerti, Misaki. Tapi aku tidak seperti itu, kau tahu. Aku tidak ingin kau pergi dariku sama sekali, dan untuk apa aku berpura-pura baik –" belum selesai Akihiko menyelesaikan kata-katanya. Misaki langsung memukul keras dinding yang ada. _BRAKK !_

"KAU INGAT KAN, PEMBICARAANMU DENGAN SESEORANG DI APARTEMENT SAAT AKU TIDUR BERSAMA SUZUKI-SAN! AKU SUDAH MENDENGAR SEMUANYA, BODOH! KAU BILANG AKU INI SAMA SEKALI TIDAK BERGUNA! KAU HANYA MEMANFAATKANKU!" teriak Misaki menyelah ucapan Akihiko. Hening. Tidak ada yang angkat bicara setelah itu. Akihiko sedikit tertunduk, Misaki tahu Akihiko menyesali perkataannya waktu itu, ya dengan begitu kebohongan terbongkar sudah.

"Uph…" Akihiko menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangan kirinya, sepertinya sedang menahan tawa. Misaki mengangkat alisnya bingung, lalu Ia kembali mendengus kesal dan mengambil _kuda-kuda_ untuk menbentak lagi.

"Kenapa ketawa, hah! Tidak ada yang lucu!" bentaknya kesal. Bukannya diam, tawa Akihiko malah semakin melebar, lalu dengan gerakan secepat kilat, Ia menggendong Misaki di pundaknya dan membawa Misaki ke kamarnya, anak yang masih kesal itu terperanjat dan memberontak sekuat tenaga.

"USAGI-SAN BAKA! TURUNKAN AKU!" sanggahnya lalu mencoba melawan Akihiko, tapi seperti biasa, hasilnya nihil. Percuma saja memberontak, toh sudah sejak lama Misaki selalu _kalah_ darinya dalam beberapa _hal._

_BRUKK.._  
>Misaki dihempaskan ke ranjang Akihiko yang penuh dengan <em>toy <em>dan boneka lainnya, Akihiko tertawa kecil lalu mendekati Misaki dan memeluknya erat-erat. Misaki hening sejenak, Ia tahu Akihiko pasti akan _mempermainkan_nya lagi.

"Misaki bodoh, kau sama sekali tidak tahu siapa orang itu…" lanjut Akihiko mencium tengkuk Misaki. Anak berambut coklat itu pun mengerang kecil, semburat merah terlukis di wajahnya, hatinya memang tidak bisa tenang kalau Akihiko menyentuhnya sejentik saja, Ia pun menengok pelan.

"A-apa maksudmu.." belum selesai Misaki berbicara, Akihiko sudah menarik dahunya dan kembali menciumnya dengan lembut. Benar-benar ciuman yang membuat Misaki terasa melayang, tubuhnya terasa kaku sesaat, akhirnya lidahnya mengikuti permainan lidah Akihiko, kembali menghasilkan saliva di sudut mulut.

"Orang itu adalah e_ditor_ baru yang dikenalkan oleh Aikawa, tapi ternyata Ia memiliki…sedikit kelainan" jelas Akihiko sepertinya berat untuk melanjutkan kata-katanya. Misaki menatap Akihiko dengan pipi merah merona yang manis, lalu terdiam.

"Kelainan? Apa maksudmu?" Misaki bertanya balik. Akihiko memperdalam pelukannya lalu menghelai nafas panjang. Ia pun meneruskan penjelasannya.

"Ya, sepertinya dia itu calon penderita _Lolita complex_, yang jelas Ia selalu menyebut siapa saja dengan sok akrab, bahkan yang tidak dikenalnya sekalipun" jelas Akihiko dengan tampang sangat jujur. Misaki _sweatdrop_ mendengar 'sok akrab bahkan yang tidak dikenalnya sekalipun'. Kelihatannya cukup gila…

"La,lalu..?" Misaki kembali bertanya untuk menyelidiki kebenaran.

"Kalau sampai Ia tahu kita berpacaran, Ia pasti akan berbuat yang macam-macam denganmu, aku tidak suka. Karena itu, aku berusaha mencari alasan sebanyak mungkin agar hubungan kita tidak ketahuan" jelas Akihiko lalu menjilat pelan leher Misaki. Sang _uke_ pun mendesah kecil, belum lagi Akihiko mulai memasukan tangannya ke dalam tubuh Misaki untuk _berjelajah_.

"Unggh..k-kau benar..? Ti-tidak bohong, kan? Nggh …" erang Misaki menggeliat didalam pelukan mesra Akihiko. Sang pria berambut _silver_ kelabu itu tersenyum.

"Kalau kau tidak percaya, besok aku akan menyuruh Aikawa untuk membawanya kemari, tapi jangan buat ia suka padamu, aku tidak suka ada orang lain mendekat padamu selain aku…" Sang _usagi_ pun membelai lembut rambut Misaki. Entah bisikan lembutnya meluluhkan hati Misaki sekarang, kesal yang berkecamuk lenyap sudah, rasa penyesalan yang bertubi-tubi sudah pecah menjadi serpihan debu berlian yang indah. Tak sia-sia perasaan cinta ini terus ditanamnya dalam lubuk hati terdalamnya, air matanya menetes lagi.

"Misaki? Kenapa kau menangis? Kau masih tidak percaya –" Misaki menarik kepala Akihiko, mencium lembut bibir sang Usami. Akihiko sedikit terkejut, baru kali ini Misaki berani menciumnya, padahal saat diminta saja, Misaki malah mengomel dan menolak keras.

"Dasar..usagi-_san_..hiks..bodoh…." tangis Misaki terlihat jelas begitu ciumannya terlepas. Akihiko mengerti perasaan sakit Misaki yang begitu mendalam, walaupun Ia selalu marah-marah dan memaki Akihiko, tetap saja Ia manusia, punya perasaan, dan perasaan ini hampir saja pecah dan hancur berkeping-keping.

"Maafkan aku, Misaki, aku tidak akan pernah mengkhianatimu, tidak akan pernah…" dengan itu Akihiko memulai ritualnya bersama Misaki. Yang jelas tangisan Misaki tadi adalah tangisan dari kebahagiaan kecil dalam hatinya. Ia tidak menyesal telah bertahan selama ini, perasaan cinta ini terbalaskan, sama-sama mencintai dan tidak mau ditinggalkan.

"Usagi-_san_..aishiteru…"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author: …**

**All chara: …**

**Author: …**

**All Chara: OI AUTHOR BEGO! **_**FANFIC**_**NYA SUDAH HABIS! NGOMONG SESUATUU! (nendang author ke sungai Buaya)**

**Author: Lho lho! Udah tamat! Ngomong dong! (malah bentak balik)**

**All Chara: HARUSNYA KAMI YANG BILANG BEGITU! GRR!**

**Author: Ampun, ampun (sujud2). **_**And**_** halo minna san, sekali lagi, aku author baru di fandom Junjou, salam kenal ya semuanya. Bagaimana pendapat anda tentang penpik satu ini? Mungkin berkesan galau, ya? Padahal aku ngak galau (plak) tapi karena permintaannya begitu, ya apa boleh buat. Maaf ya, ngak bikin nangis gimana2 untuk Misha-san. **

**Selahkan berikan komentar berupa REVIEW sebelum anda meninggalkan fanfic gila ini. Saran dan kritik pasti kuterima dengan senang hati. Asalkan jangan FLAME oke. Hargai karya orang lain, segila-gilanya karya ini tetap buatnya susah, lho, minna san. Okay akhir kata, Jaa nee di karyaku yang lain~**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**w**


End file.
